The present invention is directed generally to a device for attaching a small item to a larger one for security purposes and more particularly to a device for securing a portable object relative to a permanent structure.
It is well known that thefts can be prevented not only by absolute security but also by devices and systems which would delay or otherwise hamper the quick and easy removal of an object. Thus the theft of television sets, stereos and kitchen appliances such as microwave ovens, for example, may be prevented by securing these objects to the adjacent floor, walls or a post, etc. The problem is that ropes, chains or cables used for this purpose generally have to either surround or be passed through the object and fastened with some type of lock. When so attached, these systems are rather large, bulky, and awkward to secure. In addition, such tie-down systems often result in a rather unsightly attachment to an otherwise attractive appliance or object.
Accordingly, there is a need for a small, less conspicuous and more secure, versatile and functional apparatus for tying down objects for security purposes.